


Praise

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Someone has a thing for praise.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb thing I did. Very self indulgent.

Pink wasn't always a sex person. It's not that he didn't like it, it's just he wasn't always in the mood for it like most people expect him to be. He prefers to be at least closer to someone before getting dirty, but sometimes even then he wasn't in the mood. He was a bit picky. Maybe it was the partner he was with?

Whatever. That wasn't the point here, anyway.

He did find someone he was comfortable with anyway. Though they didn't have sex often, it was more of a rare treat sort of thing. It was something he was comfortable with and something he appreciated coming from his partner.

Pink did have an idea next time they were together though. He  _is_  worried that he wouldn't be able to pull it off well considering his personality. He felt like it would be embarrassing to hear those words come out of his mouth but he had a strong feeling his partner would  _really_  enjoy it. 

Didn't hurt to try.

* * *

And he was in the mood not even shortly after thinking about all that.

Pink got up from the couch he was sitting on and immediately went looking for his partner.

The lead singer, Jacques, suddenly popped up in front of him. He was holding some lyric sheet and saying something about it, but Pink wasn't paying attention. He pushed past him without a word and didn't react to the angry noise the other made when he did so.

Fitz was standing by a shelf, looking over some magazines and humming some song to himself. He glanced up when Pink approached him and set one of the mags down. "Hey, Pinkie? I haven't heard back from Terrance in a few hours. Do you think he's alive? We should probably-"

And he was interrupted by Pink shoving him against the wall and pressing his lips against his almost ravenously. Fitz's eyes widened in complete surprise at the sudden kiss. Then two were so occupied that they didn't notice Mac walking in and staring at them in shock.

Fitz gently pushed Pink away. "Dude? That was... Pretty nice but what's up?" Then he glanced at Mac and snickered. "You're scaring the shit out of everyone."

Mac looked between the two. Pink shot a glare in his direction and Mac decided it was a better idea to Not Be There. Without a word, he backed out of the room.

Fitz then looked back at Pink. "So... You gonna tell me why...." He glanced down and raised an eyebrow. "Jesus fucking Christ, Pink. Maybe you could've just told me instead of trying to eat my face off?"

Pink kept staring at him.

Fitz sighed. "Alright, big guy. I don't mind a shag. We'll have to make it quick though or the manager'll have our heads if we're late to rehearsal." He slid out from between the wall and Pink and casually walked towards one of the many bedrooms in the building.

Pink didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

Eventually they were in bed, tangled in each other's limbs.

Fitz wasn't used to Pink being in control like this. He's gotta say, he kinda enjoyed it. Sometimes it was better to just sit back and let someone else lead the way for a bit. Honestly, Pink doing this was a huge surprise to Fitz. He didn't think he had it in him.

To Pink, this was completely new to him too. He felt... In charge and he thought about doing it more often if he could. Though he wasn't sure when that'll be since he actually  _really_  enjoyed being dominated.

Fitz let out a shaky breath as Pink kissed his neck slowly. "God, you take forever."

Pink rolled his eyes and mumbled into his skin. "Shut the fuck up and let me do this, would ya?"

"Y... Yeah, alright. Just hurry the fuck up, would you?" Fitz stammered, then breathed in sharply. "God... Damn it, Pinkerton."

Alright, it's time for his little test. He was 99% sure Fitz would absolutely enjoy what he was gonna do but he wasn't sure how he was gonna feel about it himself. Also there was that 1% where Fitz might think it's completely weird and leave, but he doubted that.

Pink lifted his head and looked his partner over silently for a second. Fitz raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "What? Like what you see?" He teased despite being a bit out of breath.

"... Yeah. Yes, I... I do." Pink managed and brought his fingers to touch the side of Fitz's face. "You're...." Pink took a deep breath. God, this was hard to say for some reason despite it being completely true.

"I'm....?"

"Beautiful." Pink finally managed to get out. "Jesus fuck you're look absolutely fucking fantastic." He ran his fingers down the side of his face and down his chest.

Fitz completely stopped for a moment and Pink thought that maybe he fucked up for a second.

"Was... That bad?" Pink mumbled, earning a laugh from Fitz.

Fitz brought a hand up and ran it through Pink's hair. "No... No. It's... Really good, actually. Really, really good... Do me a favor and..." He pressed his lips against his and held it for a moment before pulling away. "Keep going. Jesus, Pink. Keep going."

Pink actually smiled in response and went back to kissing his neck, since that seemed to be a sensitive spot for Fitz. "Beautiful. You look amazing. Fitz... I could look at you all day." Pink said in between kisses. Fitz only moaned in response as Pink continued with the praise. "Fucking hell, Fitz... I love hearing you like this."

"G-God... God... Oh my fucking god." Fitz whispered. "If you make me c-cum from this alone, I'm gonna c-consider you a God."

That was what he was intending on doing, actually. He moved to start kissing the side of his face, then back to his lips. "Good. I wanna hear it. I bet it's beautiful, the sound you make when you-"

"FUCK!" Fitz shouted and shuddered, immediately letting his climax wash over him. "God... Jesus..."

That was enough to drive Pink over the edge as well and he came shortly after Fitz did.

Pink rolled off of Fitz and looked up at the ceiling, out of breath now that it was over. ".... How-"

"It was actually really fucking great." Fitz laughed. He moved closer to Pink and rested his head on his shoulder. "You should do that more often."

Pink considered it, then shrugged. "I don't know... I'm not big on the whole topping thing, I don't think."

"Do whatever you want, man. I'm good with whatever." Fitz yawned. "Fuck, now I wanna nap. You did this to me."

Pink was pretty tired too but they had rehearsal really soon, so with a groan he sat up. "Everyone's gonna kill us." He mumbled, rubbing an eye.

Fitz sat up as well. "We should probably clean up and start heading out. Try not to keep everyone waiting."

Then Fitz reached over, cupping Pink's face gently with one hand before kissing him. When he pulled back, he smiled at him. "Love you. Thanks for all of that."

Pink managed a tired smile. "Yeah. Love you too."

* * *

Pink and Fitz exited the room, straightening out jackets and fixing hair. "Hey guys, are we ready to go?" Fitz asked as he entered the room where everybody was.

"Whgght doogn i m roofhm?" Terrance replied with a mouth full of food when they walked in, half eaten donut in hand.

"Ayy, Terrance is alive! Good to see you buddy." Fitz said with a grin. Then the grin faltered a bit. "Uh... Didn't understand a word you said there."

Terrance held up a finger as he finished the bite, then swallowed. "I said, what were you doing in my room?"

Fitz glanced back at Pink before bursting into laughter. "Oops! Sorry Terrance. Pink and I kinda had a moment in there. You might wanna wash the sheets."

Terrance thought about what he said for a moment, then looked very sad. ".... Aw man..."

Mac gave them both the most disgusted look he could muster.

Jacques didn't even bother responding to that, as he didn't really understand what Fitz meant. "Don't know what kind of shit you've been up to, but we have rehearsal and our manager cunt is gonna flip his shit if we don't get there."

Pink reddened a bit at this conversation and Jacques obliviousness to the topic. "... Yeah."

The others just muttered something in response before filing out of the room and heading outside.

Fitz stopped at the doorway and turned to Pink. "Say, wonder what kind of stuff  _you're_  into? I think that'll be a fun game for me. Don't you think?"

Pink shifted a bit and looked away. ".... Good luck."

Fitz winked at him. "Won't take me long. I've got a few ideas up my sleeves." He said before following the others.

Well, that's gonna be a wild ride. Pink scratched the back of his head, standing there and watching Fitz go for a moment. The plan succeeded but now it's his turn, he supposed. He wasn't sure if Fitz would find out what he was into, but he seemed determined. He was kinda excited anyways.

After taking a deep breath, Pink followed the others before they got impatient with him.


End file.
